The Bruise
by Touya - master of ice
Summary: Touya disagrees with Reishou’s way of winning. After recieving a bruise on his cheek, he tries to hide what happened from Jin, knowing what his reaction would be. Will a fellow teammate help him out? Not Yaoi.
1. Fixed up, much better now

The Bruise

"But this is not honorable, Risho. It's not right", Touya, the ice master, stood there, arguing with his sect leader, Risho, the earth master.  
He was beginning to aggravate Risho, "Well, unless you have a better way of a guaranteed victory, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."

Touya wanted the light even more, it seemed, than some of his sect members, but he didn't want to stoop to this level. He did not want to win by cheating. He stared into Risho's dark eyes and began to answer, "But-". He was cut off. Risho whacked him in the face, which sent him into a nearby tree. He struggled to get up and wiped the blood streaming from his lip. _He has no honor, _Touya thought to himself as he looked up a Risho.

Risho walked up to him and smirked, "Not another word out of your mouth, do you understand?"  
Touya spat, he refused to keep his mouth shut about something he believed in. Risho's smirk disappeared when the ice master didn't answer him. He kicked Touya in the stomach. He was satisfied, for now, with Touya gasp as he went down hard. Risho walked away. After seeing that his leader wasn't coming back, Touya slowly got up and made his way back to the hotel. that he and the rest of his teammates were staying at.

Gama was in the room when Touya arrived. Gama was a master of deadly "paints", which were different poisons and acids. As he looked up he noticed the bruise on Touya's right cheek, near his mouth. It was hard to miss. He also noticed that Touya was walking a bit uneasily, as if hurt in the stomach. It was obvious that Touya was trying to hide this. He immediately knew Risho that had done it, but said nothing. He simply greeted Touya, "Hey, you have a nice walk?".

Touya nodded, then walked over to the bathroom and washed off his face. He looked in the mirror and shook his head. _There is no way Jin won't notice this. He is going to be so pissed. _He dried his face off and tried fix his appearance a little. He straightened his shirt and played with his hair. Once he was satisfied he reentered the main room of the suite.

As Touya sat down next to Gama, Bakken burst into the room. He was loud and obnoxious, as usual. He noticed the bruise on Touya's pale skin and sneered, "Hey Touya. What happened? You get in a fight? Or did you talk back to Reishou again?".  
Touya's eyes narrowed, but before he could say anything Gama spoke up, "I'd be quite Bakken. That doesn't concern you". Touya looked at Gama gratefully. He was a horrible liar and was glad that Gama had been there.

Bakken, on the other hand was furious."Stay out of this Gama. I wasn't talking to you!", he barked.  
Gama sighed and answered Bakken very calmly, "Yes, you're right. You weren't

talking to me, I guess I'll just leave then. If you need me, I'll be mixing another batch of my lovely paint."  
The way Gama had said that last sentence sent shivers down Bakken's spine. Gama was always quite, but there was something merciless and very deadly about him. Bakken was a coward, and was all show. He was only good for brute force. After Gama's comment, he looked at Touya once more then left the room.

Gama glanced at Touya, there was a sparkle in his eyes. It was very rare that he took the time to spook out Bakken. "I'm guessing that you didn't want to tell Bakken about Risho. Knowing him, he'd go blabbing off to Jin. And we all know that Jin would get angry. Especially since it was you that was involved. And you, like I, prefer to keep things calm", he spoke quietly, but with assurance.

Touya grinned, "yes, Gama. You have me figured out. You, however, are harder to read. I've never seen you threaten him before, like you said, you normally like things calm".

Gama smiled, then sighed, "Well, if he stayed here, things wouldn't have stayed calm, now would they?".  
Touya nodded. He told Gama what had happened, though Gama had already guessed most of it. It wasn't the first time that Touya had spoken up against Risho's plans. "I agree. I do not want to win this way. We must stay as honorable as we can, while still following our sect master's orders". Gama would fight dirty, but not "cheat", so to speak. It just happened that his talents were very hard to counter.

Bakken was just a moron and coward, he would do whatever he could to win. Jin didn't pay attention to any of this. He was carefree most of the time, and just enjoyed a good fight. He was the strongest and most talented fighter on the team. Touya was his best friend and, although they were so different, they were almost inseparable.

A grinning wind master entered the room. Jin broke the short moment of silence with his laughter, followed by Risho and Bakken. Bakken went straight into his room, without even glancing at Gama and Touya. Jin looked at Touya and Gama, then spotted the bruise. His face became serious and he stopped joking around. He walked over to Touya, to get a closer look. He tilted his head and touched Touya's cheek. His bright eyes showed the concern he had for his friend.

Reishou's face distorted and he grabbed Jin's arm, "Hold on Jin. You should get some rest. Our match will be starting soon", he snapped. Although he was the leader, they all feared Jin.  
Jin shook him off without looking back. "Hold on a sec Risho. Touya's got a bruise on his cheek. Touya, what happened?", he asked.

"Uh, well I.…….…", Touya mumbled the begining of a false explanation. Risho glared at him and opened his mouth to interrupt with his own lie. However, neither of them finished before Gama spoke up.

"Touya and I were sparring. I caught him off guard", he said smoothly. Jin watched him suspiciously but Gama kept his face unreadable. Gama could easily keep a straight face, and Jin wasn't one to be distrusting anyway.

He bought it and grinned, "well ok then", then he shoved Touya, "and you, Touya, don't let your guard down during our match with Team Urameshi today, got it?". Jin

nodded at his three teammates and went to his room to get ready for the upcoming match. Risho did the same, relieved that Touya had kept his mouth shut.

The room was silent for a minute before Touya stood up and stretched. He thanked Gama, "thanks again. I guess you are also aware of my inability to lie"

"Yes Touya. I am aware of that. Now I am going to prepare for our match. I think you should do the same", Gama answered.

Touya nodded as Gama left the room. _We will win this tournament and claim this island. We will get the Light. But I will stay honorable during my match. Risho may punish me for it, but he can't take my honor._


	2. Original, unrevised, crappy draft

The Bruise  
  
Summary: This takes place before the match between the Urameshi Team and Team Mashou Tsukai. Touya disagrees with Reishou's way of winning. After aggravating Reishou, a bruise on his cheek causes a bit of trouble for him, concerning a reaction that Touya doesn't want, from a certain teammate. And on top of that, Touya's a horrible liar! Will one of his other teammates help him out?  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I'm just using them to write this short story.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"But this is not honorable, Reishou. It's not right."  
  
"Well, unless you have a better way of a guaranteed victory, I suggest you keep your mouth shut."  
  
Touya, the Master of Ice, stood there, arguing with his sect leader, Reishou, the Earth Master. He was beginning to aggravate Reishou. Touya wanted the light, it seemed more than some of his sect members, but he didn't want to stoop to this level. He did not want to win by cheating. He stared into Reishou's dark eyes.  
  
"But-"  
  
He was cut off, Reishou had whacked him in the face, sending him into a nearby tree. He struggled to get up and wiped the blood streaming from his lip. Reishou walked up to him and smirked.  
  
"Not another word out of your mouth, do you understand?"   
  
Touya didn't reply, he refused to keep his mouth shut about something he believed in. Reishou's smirk disappeared when the ice master didn't reply to him. He kicked Touya in the stomach then walked away. After seeing that Reishou wasn't coming back, Touya slowly got up and made his way back to the hotel, that he and the rest of his teammates were staying at.  
  
Gama looked up at Touya as he entered the room, he noticed the bruise on Touya's right cheek, near his mouth, he also noticed that Touya was walking a bit uneasily, as if hurt in the stomach. He knew that Touya was trying to hide this, and he also knew that it was Reishou that had done it, but said nothing. He simply greeted Touya. Touya nodded, then walked over to the bathroom and washed off his face. As he went back into the room Bakken walked in and saw the, now less visible bruise on Touya's cheek. He sneered.  
  
"Hey Touya. What happened? You get in a fight? Or did you talk back to Reishou again?"  
  
Touya's eyes narrowed. But before he could say anything, Gama spoke.  
  
"I'd be quite Bakken. That doesn't concern you."  
  
Touya looked at Gama gratefully. He was a horrible liar and was glad that Gama had been there. But Bakken on the other hand was furious.  
  
"Stay out of this Gama. I wasn't talking to you."  
  
"Yes, you're right. You weren't talking to me, I guess I'll just leave then. If you need me, I'll be mixing another batch of my paint."  
  
The way Gama had said that last sentence sent shivers down Bakken's spine, he looked at Touya once more then left the room. Gama glanced at Touya.   
  
" I'm guessing that you didn't want to tell Bakken about Reishou. Knowing him, he'd go blabbing off to Jin. And we all know that Jin would get angry. And you, like I, prefer to keep things calm."  
  
Touya smiled.  
  
"Yes, Gama. You know me well. And I thought I knew you well also, but after that er……talk you just had with Bakken, I'm not so sure. I've never seen you threaten him before, like you said, you normally like things calm."  
  
Gama sighed then smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, if he stayed here, things wouldn't have stayed calm, now would they?"  
  
Touya nodded and sat down. He told Gama what had happened, though Gama had already guessed most of it already.   
  
"I agree. I do not want to win this way. We must stay as honorable as we can, while still following our sect master's orders."  
  
Jin entered the room, followed by Reishou and Bakken, who went straight into his room, without even glancing at Gama and Touya. Jin looked at Touya and Gama, then spotted the bruise. He walked over to Touya to get a closer look and Reishou's face distorted and he grabbed Jin's arm.  
  
"Hold on Jin. You should get some rest. Our match will be starting soon."  
  
"Hold on a second Reishou. Touya's got a bruise on his cheek, Touya, what happened?"  
  
"Uh, well I.…….…"  
  
Touya was thinking of what to tell Jin, Reishou was glaring at him. Then Gama spoke up.  
  
"Touya and I were sparring, and I caught him off guard."  
  
Jin looked at him suspiciously, but luckily Gama kept his face unreadable.   
  
"Well ok then. And Touya, don't let your guard down during our match with Team Urameshi today, got it?"  
  
Jin smiled, then walked to his room to get ready for the upcoming match. Reishou did the same, relieved that Touya had kept his mouth shut.   
  
"Thanks again, Gama. I guess you are aware of my inability of lying."  
  
"Yes Touya. I am aware of that. Now I am going to prepare for our match. I think you should do the same."  
  
Touya nodded as Gama left the room. He thought out loud to himself.  
  
"We will win this tournament and claim this island. We will get The Light. But I will stay honorable during my match. Reishou may punish me, but he can't take my honor."  
  
He went to his room and got ready.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And we all know the outcome of their match with Team Urameshi. I wish Gama hadn't been killed. I wish Reishou or Bakken had died instead. (but don't we all?) 


End file.
